Various forms of apparatus are known for sectioning a continuous web of material. A particular utilization of such apparatus involves the sectioning of cigarette tipping paper. The tipping paper is fed around a rotating drum and sectioned thereon by means of a rotary cutter assembly mounting a plurality of cutting knives which strike the continuous web against the rotary drum to effect the sectioning of the tipping paper. One such apparatus is that disclosed in pending application Ser. No. 941,497 filed Sept. 11, 1978, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference.
One of the considerations in such apparatus is the necessity for maintaining the cutting edge of the respective cutting knife substantially parallel to the axis about which the rotary cutter assembly rotates to ensure that double cutting of the web is avoided.